heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Hofferson
|gender = Female|Film = How to Train Your Dragon (2010) How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019)|Short Film = Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) Gift of the Night Fury (2011) Book of Dragons (2011) How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming (2019)|TV Show = DreamWorks Dragons (TV Show 2012)|Video Game = How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2|Status = Alive|Alignment = Good|Hair Color = Blonde|Eye Color = Blue|Family = |Pets = Stormfly (Deadly Nadder)|Friends = |Enemies = HTTYD: Red Death, Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Screaming Death (formerly), Dagur the Deranged, Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast, Grimmel the Grisly Fantasy Wind: The Sugar Plum Fairy, Scar|Likes = Fighting, leading, training, her family, hanging with and being with Hiccup, flying with her dragon Stormfly, winning|Dislikes = HTTYD: Losing, failing, Hiccup in danger, losing Stormfly, Stoick's death, Hiccup's stubbornness Crossover: Jackson's clumsiness}}Astrid Hofferson is the most promising female Viking warrior of her generation, the most beautiful girl in the island and was the most promising dragon fighter before the peace between dragons and humans. Now she is the second best dragon trainer from Berk behind Hiccup, his second in command, and girlfriend. While Astrid is not a character from the books, it is assumed by fans that she is based off of Camicazi. Appearance Astrid is a young, sensual shieldmaiden with slim features that conceal her true strength. Her most notable features are her steel-blue eyes, expressive features, and her fair blonde hair. Her hair itself is always pulled out of her face and into a tight braid, with her long bangs falling into her eyes. She has got small nose, narrow lips and big ears. Her features can be considered more balanced and calm compared to the more exaggerated teens in her class. She is seen wearing tight grey leather with a spiked leather skirt, dark blue leather pants, and brown boots. She also has cloth wraps on her arms that go to her fingers. As she grows in the films, her outfit and hairstyle also evolve from her simple foundation. Her hair is now swept to left side and has three split bangs in front of her eyes, as well as two braids, one larger and falling over her left shoulder with a brown leather hairband and a smaller one that is on the top of her head. Behind her larger braid her left ear sticks out. on her head she wears a plain light brown headband. She wears a red sleeveless tunic-like shirt with two shoulder pads with five-six pieces affixed to them as well as a leather hood w/ thick fur outlined on it. On her arms are bicep lace strings and brown fur arm wraps/cuffs from her elbow points to her knuckles, with stitching on the side and smooth wrap on the knuckles. Her gloves possibly protect her while she is in flight. She also wears a fur skirt that comes to about above her knees with armor straps, dark silver bird skulls on the belt, and spikes on the armor straps. The skirt appears to be made out of pleather and leather, and is stitched around the sides. On her right hip is a brown pouch bag. She wears blue pants/leggings with faded white streaks and small brown kneepads. Finally she wears dark moccasin boots that may be stitched together on the bottom of the fur pieces. Her height for the second film is 5'9". Personality Astrid is first shown to be a dedicated shieldmaiden that is focused and determined to prove herself to others. She tends to ignore the other teenagers in order to go off on her own to either study or practice with her weapons, showing a drive to better herself. This seems to pay off as she easily takes a 'leadership' position in Viking training, not hesitating to step forward and face the challenges that Gobber throws at the teens. She is skillful and deadly in her abilities, and believes that she is the best and will be the one to kill the dragon at the end of the camp. In the show, it is strongly hinted at that part of the reason why she is so dedicated is that people seem to underestimate her by her appearance, despite the gender-equal society that Berk has established. As she later becomes aware of Hiccup and his connection with the dragons, she shows a different side to her personality. She clearly has a short fuse when challenged, using her temper as a tool to understand exactly why she was failing compared to the 'failure' that she saw Hiccup as. However, she also showed an awareness for him and her surroundings, always being the one to take notice when he would leave the group. This suspicion paid off as she later discovered his interactions with Toothless. Her discovery of Toothless caused her to have a conflict of character. On one hand, she was raised to believe that dragons were the enemy, and as a result felt her loyalty to the tribe required that she reveal Hiccup's secret. She was stubborn enough that both Toothless and Hiccup were forced to kidnap her in order to help her see the truth behind the dragon and rider. This results in her showing a different side, an empathetic side toward the dragons and an understanding to why they are raiding Berk. She becomes a strong support figure for Hiccup, and is quickly able to inspire him into action and support him with his decision to begin dragon training. Although she still tends to keep up her tomboy act, because whenever she shows affection, she quickly covers it up with a swift act of aggression in the form of a shoulder punch. Powers/Abilities Astrid is considered the best warrior of her dragon-fighting class, and she is quick to prove it. She is strong, fast, intelligent, and incredibly athletic for her size, able to outshine the other more Viking-like teens. She is an expert in hand to hand combat and weaponry, particularly excelling with her giant battle ax. She is also a talented dragon trainer, specializing in Deadly Nadders, and is a competent enough leader and strategist to be second in command of the Berk Dragon Academy, leading it in Hiccup's absence. She shows a strong sense of empathy both for others and for her dragon, and it is clear she has earned her many titles and respect. Weapons Astrid excels with her giant battle axe, able to easily lift it up and efficiently use it in combat. She can swing it over her shoulder and throw it long distances without batting an eyelash. Additionally, she has a strong empathy for her pet dragon, Stormfly, whom could also be considered a weapon based on it's ability to breathe fire and shoot spikes from it's tail. Astrid's connection with Stormfly brings forth a deadly combination that features true teamwork. Despite this, Astrid doesn't usually use Stormfly for harm, preferring to use her to fly and handle heavy lifting while she handles violence herself. Role in the Crossover Astrid is a popular character that is placed in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe. Often times she is shown as a romantic rival to whomever is paired with Hiccup. Other times, she is close friends with either Merida or Rapunzel, or just a friend of the Big Four in general. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In the How to Train Your Dragon film, Astrid is featured as Hiccup's friend, second-in-command in the Dragon Academy, and somewhat-girlfriend. This pairing is known as Hiccstrid. At first she held in the same low opinion that everyone else did, however her mind was changed when Hiccup took her flying on Toothless, and his fierce determination to protect the dragon had impressed her. She was devastated when she thought that Hiccup had died fighting the Red Death, only to be overjoyed when he was found alive. In Gift of the Night Fury they are shown to be closer than friends, with Astrid having no trouble expressing her affections However, in the television series DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk/Defenders of Berk, their relationship is shown to be more awkward. Her common form of showing affection toward Hiccup is punching him in the arm before roughly grabbing him and kissing him. In Dreamworks Dragons: Race to the Edge, she and Hiccup begin to develop from more than friends to a relationship, as of Season 4. At the end of the "Blindsided" episode, the two finally share a kiss, initiating their now romantic relationship. Afterwards, the two lean affectionately against each other and watch the rest of the sunset together. While at the end of "Sandbusted", the two exchange betrothal gifts, Hiccup's gift to Astrid was once Stoick's gift to Valka before he passed it down to his son, and despite Astrid unable to find anything for Hiccup, he tells that she is his "greatest gift in the world" and just being here with her is the only gift he needs. In the second movie, that while the two are not only an official couple, but are betrothed. This is shown during the Dragon Race at the beginning when Stoick proudly yells "That's my future daughter in law!" after Astrid grabbed the black sheep from the twins. The sequel also shows that Astrid is often and still is his second-in-command, possibly from the fact that they do still develop a friendship over Toothless and both hail from Berk. By the time of third movie, Hiccup and Astrid's relationship is a major subplot in the final installment. As Toothless begins to pull away, Hiccup realizes that he still has Astrid to lean on. While it seems Astrid is reluctant to marry in the beginning, mainly because of the embarrassing way Gobber brings the subject up in front of everyone but also because of her priorities, she quickly realizes how important it is for her to be there for Hiccup and stand by his side. By the end of the movie, Astrid happily weds Hiccup, officially becoming his wife and the Chieftess of Berk. She later proceeds to build a family with him, giving birth to two kids, first an older daughter and then a younger son. Both children seem to share striking similarities with each parent. Some fans, however, mostly don't tend to place the two dragon trainers in a romantic relationship, instead favoring relationships like Mericcup and Hiccunzel. This does not mean that the two are not close or confidants, it just means that their relationship does not develop past close friends when part of the RotBTD universe. Jack Frost Jack and Astrid do not often interact in the crossover. However, some may feel that his irresponsible nature would put him in the same category as other immature characters. Additionally, based on Jack's love to tease and prod at others, he could be seen as a constant pest to the serious and dedicated girl, challenging her and distracting her because he sees fit for her to have some more fun. This can be seen as a severe hinderance to their relationship early on, as he would be the exact type of person Astrid would hope to avoid. Despite this, Astrid may become moved by Jack's determination to protect and save the children, resulting in her respect for him growing and developing a potential friendship. Merida DunBroch Astrid and Merida both have similar personalities, appearing as strong and independent women who work hard to achieve what they want and stand out against the status quo. Often, their relationship is usually portrayed as either great friends or fierce enemies. This could possibly be because of their personality, or because both may be fighting for Hiccup's attention as a romantic partner. However, in the long run they tend to relate positively based on their common interests and similarities. Rapunzel Corona Astrid's relationship with Rapunzel is either as close friends or tentative acquaintances. When Rapunzel and Astrid meet independently from the other members of the Big Four, they often are able to relate because they are the only two together. Astrid may respect Rapunzel's strength and drive to support others, as it is similar to Astrid's devotion to her village and friends. However, some authors believe that their opposite personalities may cause them to clash. They feel that Rapunzel's sweet, somewhat naive nature could get on the tougher Astrid's nerves, much like how Astrid first interacted with Hiccup. Astrid could potentially see Rapunzel as a weak link and a very un-Viking female. Likewise, Rapunzel might Astrid's aggressive personality unnecessary and mildly unnerving. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Racers Category:Warriors Category:Sailors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters